


Forehead

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [17]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Amusement, F/M, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Kissing, Pinned Against A Wall, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: You're annoyed because Sofia kissed Victor's forehead.





	Forehead

**Author's Note:**

> was for a request I got months ago. can't remember all the specifics because I lost the exact request details, but I had mostly written this before depression, anxiety, and writer's block had hit. So I finished it a few days ago. was probably supposed to be smut but I didn't have energy to write it as so.

“What?” Victor tilted his head slightly wondering why you were suddenly so pissy with him.

“Nothing.” Your tone didn’t back up the small fib. Letting out a yelp when Victor grabbed you spinning you around to face him, you looked away and he frowned.

“Look at me and tell me what the hell is wrong.”

“Wipe that damn lipstick off your forehead and maybe I will.” Victor started chuckling, which didn’t improve your mood at all, “Glad your fucking amused.” You tried to push past him but Victor wasn’t going to let you get away that easily. 

Victor, had you pinned against the wall in seconds, “Jealous?”

Yes. "Of what?"

"Of me getting the praise when it was a team effort." Wait, he thinks that's why I am jealous? Idiot.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of you being treated like a good boy, a pet." You attempted to break free but Victor wouldn't budge.

"I mean, why else would you be angry at me?" He couldn't be that dense, could he? 

"I'm not angry at you Victor," your eyes traveled upward, landed on the lipstick smear and you grimaced. "It looks like a target on your head."

He had his lightbulb moment then, "Ah, I get it now." Victor seemed even more amused than before, "Nothing would come of that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sofia. That would never work out."

"But you've thought about it…" You fucking knew it.

"Not really, I'm not her type." He brought a hand up to caress your face, "Don't you understand?" Victor brushed his lips against yours, you heard the whispered words, "I only want to be with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Leave a kudos for encouragement.  
Love it? A comment is welcome.  
Hate it? Well, it's written sorry.


End file.
